FFKYUSUNGMy Wife is Your Namjachingu
by cloudwin
Summary: Ketika Persaudaraan Siwon dan Kyuhyun di uji oleh kenyataan yang menyakiti keduanya. Pairing KyuSung! Slight WonSung! WonKyu!


My Wife is Your Namjachingu

Main Cast : Kyusung

Pairing : KyuSung slight WonSung! Slight WonKyu

Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama

mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni milik saya

Genre : Drama,Romance,Brothership,Tragedi (Maybe)

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Alur Kecepatan dan membingungkan.

Summary : Ketika Persaudaraan Siwon dan Kyuhyun di uji oleh kenyataan yang menyakiti keduanya.

Happy Reading

" Hyung, besok aku akan pergi ke Amerika,," ujar seorang namja berambut coklat ikal.

" Jinjjayo?"

" Ne hyung, aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku disana hyung" ucap namja itu dengan penuh keyakinan kepada hyungnya.

"Hmm,, hyung akan mendukung keputusanmu,Kyunnie"ujar sang hyung sambil tersenyum.

" Gomawo Wonnie hyung," ujar namja bernama Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat hyungnya. " Aku kembali kekamar dulu hyung,ingin membereskan pakaianku untuk besok,"

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Siwon menuju ke kamarnya sendiri yang berada disebelah kamar Siwon.

.

.

.

4 Tahun Kemudian,

.

Incheon Airport

.

Seorang namja tampan tengah melirik jam yang melingkari tangan kirinya, dia terus mencari seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan,, sudah lama dia mencari,tapi seseorang tersebut belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Ia hanya menggerutu sedari tadi, " kenapa lama sekali? Apa dia tidak jadi pulang hari ini?" tanya namja tersebut kepada dirinya.

Sesaat kemudian, ia melihat sesosok namja yang sangat dia rindukan berjalan keluar sambil mendorong trolley (?) yang berisi koper-kopernya.

Namja yang memakai topi dan kacamata itupun tersenyum dan berlari kearah seseorang yang sedari tadi menunggunya " Wonnie hyunggggg," teriaknya dan memeluk erat namja yang bernama Siwon. " Hyung, bogoshippo,, aku sangat merindukanmu hyung,,"

" Hahahaha,, ternyata kau tidak berubah Kyunnie,,," ujar Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun," Nado bogoshippo,, hyung sangat merindukanmu,Kyunnie,,"

Siwon pun melepas pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun, ditatapnya Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. " Kyunnie,kau banyak berubah,," ujar Siwon tersenyum manis menampakkan kedua dimple nya. " Kau semakin tampan,Kyu"

" Hahahaha,, hyung baru sadar eoh kalau dongsaengmu yang satu ini memang sangat tampan,," ujar Kyuhyun dengan sangat pede.

" Aish,kau ini,,tidak bisa dipuji sedikit saja,," ujar Siwon. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

" Ya Hyung! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal. "Bantuin aku bawa semua barang-barangku ini,," Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah Siwon yang berjalan lebih dulu tanpa membantunya

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar badan nya menghadap Kyuhyun " Bawa saja barang-barangmu sendiri evil,," ujar Siwon tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. sejak kapan Hyungnya itu menolak membantunya,biasanya Siwon akan membantu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan evil smirk nya menandakan bahwa dia tidak akan tinggal diam saja,

" tunggu saja pembalasanku Wonnie Hyung,,kekeke" Sepertinya Kyuhyun mempunyai ide untuk membalas hyungnya karena sudah tidak mau membantunya.

Kyuhyunpun kembali mendorong trolley (?) nya, ia berjalan menuju sebuah mobil audi berwarna hitam, terlihat sesosok namja yang berdiri disamping mobil tersebut,

" Kau lama sekali Kyunnie,,hyung dari tadi sudah menunggumu disini" ujar Siwon sambil membantu Kyuhyun memasukkan koper-koper Kyuhyun ke bagasi mobil.

Kyuhyunpun memberikan death glare terbaiknya kepada Siwon,, " siapa suruh hyung tidak mau membantuku membawa semua barang-barang ini?! Kan ini semua berat makanya aku jadi lama,," gerutu Kyuhyun

Siwon hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai memasukkan semua koper Kyuhyun, Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun " Ayo masuk kedalam mobil,, eomma sudah menunggumu dirumah dan hyung akan mengenalkanmu kepada seseorang dirumah,,"

" Siapa yang ingin hyung kenalkan denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Kyuhyunpun masuk kedalam mobil.

" Nanti kau sendiri juga akan tau," ujar Siwon singkat. Ia pun memacu mobilnya meninggalkan Incheon Airport menuju perjalanan pulang kerumahnya.

" Ya Cho Siwon! Jangan membuatku penasaran!" teriak Kyuhyun

" Ya Evil! Aku ini lebih tua darimu,,panggil aku hyung!" ujar Siwon kesal. Ternyata dongsaeng nya yang satu ini tidak berubah,masih tidak sopan kepada dirinya.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Terlihat dari wajahnya kalau dia sedang kesal dan juga penasaran dengan maksud Siwon. Sepanjang perjalanan Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak berbicara. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berbicara dengan Siwon karena dia sedang kesal dan Siwon yang mengetahui Kyuhyun sedang kesal tidak mengajaknya berbicara sama sekali.

LANJUT OR DELETE?


End file.
